Peaceful Times
by Nihnie-BM.24
Summary: OOC...TezukaFuji PerfectPair Yaoi...Someone that break Fuji's heart comes and visits Fuji, tells him he loves him...Will Fuji give him another chance.
1. Questions?

**First Chapter:  
Questions & Answers**

**Tezuka&Fuji**

"If love is the answer, can you repeat the answer?"  
-Unknown-

* * *

It all started one afternoon. They were walking home when he decided to ask a question.

"Tezuka"  
"Fuji"  
"What is love?"  
"Why do yo ask?"  
"Tezuka, It's not polite to answer a question with another question"  
"I don't know"  
"Souka..."

Silence was there again. Two minutes pass.

"So Tezuka...What's your meaning of love?"  
"Fuji, I already told you that I don't know"  
"No you didn't"  
"Yes I did"  
"No...that's what you think" he smiled.

Tezuka sigh there was not exit this time or he answer or he answer he didn't have any other choice. So he answer.

"hn...love is a feeling that two persons feel, when they are together. I guess"  
"Tezuka how do you know when you are in love?"  
"I don't know Fuji It just happens"  
"Are you in love?"  
"No"  
"How come you are so sure?"  
"Fuji, we are here"  
"Oh thanks Tezuka for walking me home. Bye see you tomarrow"  
"Bye"

Tezuka walk home, he was thinking on the quetion that Fuji asked him. Why on earth did Fuji asked him if he was in love? Anyway why on earth Fuji started talking about love. He reached home. Went directly to his room, took a bath and started doing homeworks. While he was doing homeworks the phone rang.

"Kunimitsu the phone"  
"Coming mother"

He picked the phone.

"Hello"  
_"Tezuka"_  
"Fuji"  
_"Saa..Tezuka I remember something?"_  
"What?"  
_"You didn't answer my question"_  
"What was your question?"  
_"Are you in love?"_  
"Fuji..."  
_"Ow...you are in love with me...So cute hehe"_  
"Fuji...I told you that I'm not in love with nobody"  
_"How are you so sure?"_  
"Just because"  
_"Are you sure or you don't want to tell me because you think that I will start teasing or laughing?"_  
"None Fuji. Something else?"  
_"Eh...ow ow yes!"_  
"What?"  
_"Can you do my math homework"_  
"Fuji..."  
_"Ow thanks Tezuka is very king of your part. I knew that you wouldn't say no. Arigatou. Ja ne!" _Fuji hang the phone.  
"Fuji I'm--."  
beep beep.

Tezuka put the phone back to it's base. He was sure that he was NOT going to do Fuji's homework. It was Fuji's responsability not his. He had enough doing his homework for doing somebody else homework.


	2. Math Hw

Next day

Fuji was waiting for Tezuka out of his house.

"Fuji?"  
"Hello to you too Tezuka"  
"What are yo doing here?"  
"I can't walk with Tezuka to school?"  
"Yes"

They start walking to the school when Fuji remember that he told Tezuka to do his math homework.

"Saa..Tezuka did you did my math homework?"  
"No"  
"Noo?!"  
Tezuka stop and turn to look to the tensai.  
"What?"  
"What? You didn't do my homework. No what I am going to tell to the sensei?!"  
_'I have not seen Fuji panicking before.'  
_"Fuji I'm sorry."  
"Saa...don't worry" and he start walking again like nothing did happen.  
"But-"  
"See..." hee took out a paper "I did it."  
"Then why did you told me to do it for you?"  
"Because I knew that you wouldn't"  
"hn"  
"So next time would you do my homework?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Bacause is your homework not mine"  
"So next time can I borrow your homework?"  
"For what?"  
"To copy it"  
"No"

Fuji chuckle he knows that Tezuka would not do that. So there are them in the school gates. Walking to their class. Everything was boring like always. class pass. It was lunch.

"Fujiko, Fujiko come I have to show you something!" and pulled Fuji's arm.  
"What is it Eiji? It most be something amazing for you to be that exited"  
"Yeah look look" he pointed to a drawing that he had made.  
"What's that Eiji"  
"Nyan...Is you and me eating icecream in a sunny day and we are walking to kawamura's restaurant."  
"Oh...Is that so, you are a good drawing Eiji."  
"Really"  
"Yes"  
"Here you can have it"  
"Thanks Eiji"  
"Well I'm going I will have lunch with Oishi"  
"ok"

Fuji took the drawing that Eiji made. He put it on his bag and take out his lunch and walk to the rooftop.


	3. Questions of love

so Fuji was heading to the rooftop.  
when he open the door. he saw that Tezuka was there. He was going to go away. Fuji step out and was about to close the door when he hear that Tezuka was calling him. Fuji answered him. Tezuka ask Fuji if he wanted to have lunch with him. So they were eating together in a silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable for the both that were there, if anyone come in to the rooftop they would be really uncomfortable, probably because they don't like silence.  
Suddenly Fuji start to talk...again of love..**xD**

"Tezuka"  
"Fuji"  
"what do you think of love?"  
"Fuji...Why did you started to talk about love?"  
"Tezuka...like I said yesterday, It's not polite to answer with another question"  
sigh"Well I think love is a good feeling"  
"do you have that feeling?"  
"Fuji I do have feelings"  
"And who said you didn't have them?"  
"So Fuji why suddenly started to talk about love"  
"Saa, Tezuka I just started to ask you what was your opinion of love, since yesterday, it's not like I have been talking about love since last month."  
"Yes but it's unlike you to ask something and continue with the same topic the next day"  
"It's just because new questions come to my mind."

"Anyway do you want to know why I start making those questions?"  
Tezuka nod.  
"Well, because love is complicated and it's not easy to answer questions about love with saying two or more words."  
"hn"  
"And well, since it's not easy when I ask you about things that are related to love you talk more the usual."  
"Oh"

The bell ring. They have to go to classes if not of course they would have problems with the professors. School end, there was no practice because just because...Tezuka was leaving when he hear that someone was calling him. It was Fuji. It seems that Fuji was running because he look tire. He had run a long distance to catch Tezuka, Tezuka seem to be in a hurry because he was walking really fast.

"Tezuka"  
"Fuji"  
"Saa, you walk really fast"  
"I didn't know that you were right behind me"  
"Saa, you are deaf you know."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I was screaming for you to stop but since you didn't stop then I suppose you did not listen"  
"Sorry"  
"No need to worry"  
"hn"  
"care to walk home with you?"  
"Hn.."

So they are walking side by side in silence. The mood while they were walking was perfect to capture it in a picture. It was starting to get dark when they reach Fuji's house. Fuji ask if he wanted to come in to take a cup of tea, Tezuka agree.

Up in Fuj's room. They were in this silence again, drinking some tea that Yumiko did, and well Fuji eating some snacks.  
It was a confortable silence. Fuji understands that Tezuka it's not a talkative person, and Tezuka knows that Fuji doesn't seem to be bother because he is not those persons that talk much. Suddenñly Fuji started to whisper to a small cactus. Fuji's whispers were so soft that Tezuka could not listen at all. Tezuka may not demonstrate expressions but he was starting to get curious. Fuji start to see Tezuka he saw that Tezuka is curious. He ask if he wanted to know what he was telling to the cactus, but Tezuka answer that he would listen if he wanted to tell him, but Fuji being Fuji said good, then I'm not telling you. It's seem that Fuji end the conversation with the cactus because he turn to see Tezuka, he open his blue eyes.

"Tezuka, I think I'm in love"  
"Hn..."  
"Are you in love?"  
"No"  
"Will you be in love someday?"  
"I guess"  
"Tezuka"  
"Fuji"  
"Why are you so stoic?"  
"hn"  
"Yeah, like i thought you would say nothing as answer"

"Saa, Tezuka did you had a hard time rejecting that girl?"  
Tezuka put down his cup, he finish his tea."Which girl?"  
"The one that confess to you when you were heading to the exist"  
"Oh her. How do you know that she confessed to me?"  
"Saa, because when she finished talking to you she started to run and she was crying. And I don't think that she was running and crying because she was happy so I suppose that you reject her. Right?"  
"Right"  
"She is not that ugly you know. Don't you like her?"  
"No"  
"Do you think that she is pretty?"  
"No"  
"Saa"

"Do you have someone that you think that she is pretty?"  
"No"  
"So you have a guy on your mind. I hope that is me"  
"No Fuji I don't have a guy on my mind, and no it's not you."  
"Hihihi...as expected from the buchou."  
"What about you?"  
"About me?"  
"Yes do you have someone on your mind?"  
"I do"  
"Hn"  
"Don't you want to know?"  
"If you don't mind to share"  
"Well, I do"  
"Hn."  
"Do you want to know how he looks like?"  
"He?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh..."  
"So you want me to continue?"  
"I don't mind if you like guys or not."  
"Hn...Well he has hazel eyes, but it's a shame that he uses glasses. His hair is brown, he is taller than me. Oh anyway you seem to be bored."  
"Hn"  
"Nee Tezuka has any guy confessed to you?"  
"Yes"  
"Hahaha...really?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh...ha and have some of that persons that had confessed to you had the chance to kiss you?"  
"Do you mean that if someone has kiss me?"  
"Yes"  
"No."  
"So you haven't kiss?"  
"No"  
"You want to try?"  
"What?"  
"Never mind"  
"It's late. I better go."  
"OK"

They were walking down the stairs. Fuji open the door and say goodbye to his captain.


	4. Message

Tezuka was walking toward his home. He was thinking about the description that Fuji gave him about the guy he like, or love since Fuji said he is in love. Unfortunately Fuji had stop describing him since he looked like he was bored, but honestly Tezuka was really curious. He doesn't even know why he is curious knowing that person. Is not like he loves Fuji right? He only thinks that he has beautiful eyes since their are blue. Has soft skin, light brown hair and an unique and beautiful smile., but well Tezuka is Tezuka and of course he will never say that he is in love with another guy. Well, he could admit it but first he has to discover if he really loves Fuji.  
He reached home.  
"I'm home"  
"Oh Kunimitsu where were you?"  
"At Fuji's house"  
"Oh You want to eat dinner Kunimitsu"  
"Sure mother."

Tezuka went straight to his room. He was dirty. He need a bathroom and do his homework. Probably homework would wait he had to eat dinner. So he take a bath and dress up into new and clean clothes, head to the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him to come down stairs. Tezuka sat down in the table and started to eat his dinner.

"You know Kunimitsu, Fuji is good boy. You should invite him to come and sleep over."  
"Yes mother"  
"Invite him tomorrow."  
"But-"  
"No but Kunimitsu, tomorrow is Friday. You can't use that tomorrow he have classes and blah blah. I want to know more about Fuji. He is a polite boy. If he was a girl you and him would make a perfect couple."  
"Mother don't say such things like that"  
"I'm only saying what is on my mind. I hope that you invite him to come tomorrow, and invite him to sleep over ok?"  
"OK"  
"Did you finish?"  
"Yes. I'll go and make my homework"  
"Yes sweetheart. I'll be right here if you need something"

Tezuka went to his room and started to make homework.

* * *

**o0o**

In another place. Fuji was also in his room except that he wasn't doing his homework he was thinking of the conversation he had with Tezuka. Does Fuji speaks a lot. Probably not because if not Tezuka would tell him to shut up. Fuji is going to ask Tezuka if he talks to much. He pick up his cell phone and start to type on his cell phone and send it to Tezuka.

**--**

Tezuka's cellphone ring. It announce that he had a new message, He first check from whom the message came. It was from Fuji. He click on the key that said _'read'_

_'Ne Tezuka do I talk to much?'_

He was not going to answer the message, but Fuji probably will get mad at him if he didn't reply. He better reply because he did not wanted to be Fuji's victim.

**--**  
Fuji's phone announce that he have a message. From whom? Yes, from Tezuka.

_'No Fuji you don't talk to much. And if you did it doesn't bother me.'_

Fuji smile. He is happy Tezuka is not annoy when he talks. Probably was his imagination, or probably not.  
He send another message.  
_'Thanks Tezuka, Sleep well..'  
_

* * *

TBC...


	5. Anger & Hurting

**Chapter 5  
****TeFu...Perfect Pair.**

_It was a sunset two persons are sitting under a sakura tree holding hands. They look perfect together, like if nature had made them to be together for eternity. Some sakura star to fall down from the tree, the wind star to blow and the sakuras start to dance as the wind blow. The boy open his eyes and look to his lover.  
"Kunimitsu_ _I love you"  
"I love you too Syuu"  
"Will you love me for ever?"  
"For ever and ever my angel."  
As he answer. He hug the other and kiss him. To make him understand that when he said 'for ever and ever' he meant it.  
_

Tezuka wake up. It was just a dream. Lately he has been dreaming about he and Fuji kissing and saying that they love each other. It seem that the conversation of Fuji about love affect Tezuka. Only in his dreams because when he was awake he didn't even remember the conversation about Fuji. Tezuka was sure that nobody and when he says nobody is nobody has to know those weird dreams that he has that involve Fuji.

It was 3:21 a.m. he sit up and look through his window and he could observe that there were a lot of stars tonight. He lay down again and try to sleep but he couldn't all that he thought about was how he and Fuji look when they were hugging and kissing. The alarm sound it was 5 already. He couldn't sleep he was in a bad mood. He only hopes that nothing bad happens because he is really going to be pissed off. He head to the shower and guess what? There was no hot water. So he had to shower with cold water. He was angry.  
He dress and head to the kitchen to have breakfast. But on top of the table was a note that said. _'Kunimitsu I had to go. Sorry for not cooking your breakfast. You can have cornflakes. P.S. remember to invite Fuji home. With love, your mother.'  
_Why on earth his mother had to leave home. Tezuka had to eat cornflakes, and let's say that he doesn't like to have cornflakes in the morning.  
He go outside his house just to find that Fuji was there standing outside the door of his house, waiting for him to walk to school.

"Good morning Tezuka"  
"Good morning Fuji"

They were walking to school, in silence like they always do. This time the silence was uncomfortable Fuji could tell it. This time he could feel that Tezuka didn't slept well yesterday. He was going to ask what was wrong but probably Tezuka would get ever more mad and nobody want that since he was sure that morning practice was going to be about running laps all practice. They reach school head to the tennis courts and in effect morning practice was like hell. They were running laps until practice ended. When it end you could hear a sigh from part of all the club.

Classes began and well Tezuka got angry to discover that he didn't brought a pen with him to take notes during classes. To his luck and to his NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN he always have an extra pen inside his desk, so he did take notes. In literature class. The teacher started to talk about love. He sigh it seems that the topic 'love' follow him wherever he went.  
Finally the class end. He was relief, in all that hour he was bored and got angry and more angry when the teacher said the word love. He wanted to throw the book to the teacher and tell her to shut up that nobody wants to hear cursi things.

It was lunch. He walk to the rooftop like he always do. He likes the rooftop because there is always peace and silence. So he could relax, but of course not to let his guard down. He open the door just to see that Fuji was there. Waiting for him.

"Tezuka"  
"Fuji what are you doing here?"  
"What do you think that I'm doing here Tezuka?"  
That answer really make Tezuka to almost almost lose his temper. He didn't answer.  
"Ne Tezuka did something happen today?"  
"No"  
"Are you sure you look like you are angry"  
"I said nothing happen"  
"Ok...Saa Tezuka did your literature teacher started to talk about love?"  
"Yes she did"  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Did you enjoy the class?" he smile.  
He lost his temper and scream to Fuji.  
"ENJOY? HA...I HAVE ENOUGH TALKING ABOUT LOVE WITH YOU FUJI CAN YOU JUST IN A LIFE TIME SHUT THE HELL UP. YOUR VOICE IS ANNOYING. YOU ARE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT LOVE,LOVE HERE LOVE THERE, ALL YOU SAY ANNOYS ME. SO JUST SHUT UP!!"

Tezuka feel like that the anger he felt was gone. So his way to get rid of anger was screaming interesting he thought. But then he see Fuji's eyes. It look like Fuji wants to cry. All Tezuka said hurt Fuji. He thought that even though he talk alot Tezuka will not get angry, he even ask Tezuka and Tezuka had answer him that no.

"I thought that...I better go" he low his head and reach the knob of the door and got him out of Tezuka's sight. Tezuka was astonish and speechless. He just couldn't believe that he had scream and to Fuji; and worst of all he made Fuji almost cry, or well that's what he thinks the he _almost_ made Fuji cry.

**o0o**  
Fuji was under a tree. He was crying. The things that Tezuka shout to him were really his heart ache and when he said that all the things he said annoy Tezuka, his heart ache even more. So have Tezuka lie to him when he told Fuji that he wasn't bother if Fuji talks to much or not.


	6. Tears & Doubts

**Chapter 6  
****TeFu...Perfect Pair**

Fuji was hurt. He was just trying to be polite and have lunch with Tezuka but what did he receive? ugly words.  
Why Tezuka had to say all that things? It hurts and it hurts even more when it comes from the person you care and love. All he wanted was to be with Tezuka as friend, because he thinks that Tezuka will never reciprocate his feelings.

**o0o  
**Tezuka just could not believe what he said to Fuji. He need to find Fuji and apologize to him. It was all a mistake he didn't meant to hurt Fuji's feelings. Tezuka sat down, he take out his cellphone and send a message.

--  
Fuji's tear are rolling on his face this time there was no smile just a sad face. Fuji's cellphone vibrate. It said that he has a message. He saw from the person that it came from. He just didn't want to read that message, perhaps it could break more his heart. He just delete it.

--  
Tezuka start to get worry. He knows that he really hurt Fuji, and since he didn't get any reply from the other one. His thought were confirm. Then he read all the messages has, well just the ones that he sent to Fuji and the ones that he receive from him. He read the one from last night.

_ 'Ne Tezuka do I talk to much?' _it said  
He check his reply. _'No Fuji you don't talk too much. And if you did it doesn't bother me.'_

The first bell rings and he better goes to class. In this class he was sure he was going to apologize to Fuji.

* * *

** o0o  
**Tezuka was looking for him but all he could find was Eiji.  
"Kikumaru."  
"Yes buchou?"  
"Have you seen Fuji?"  
"Well he was under a tree I found him and he told me that he didn't feel well so I take him to the nursery"  
"Thanks Kikumaru"

So there was Tezuka heading to where Kikumaru told him where Fuji was. He didn't care if he was going to be punish or something the only thing that he cares right now is of Fuji. Tezuka reaches the nursery and opens the door. There was Fuji sitting on a chair in front of the window. He approach where Fuji was sitting and put his hand in the other boy's shoulder.

"I feel better miss"  
"Fuji"  
Fuji turn to find that the owner of the hand that was on his shoulder was Tezuka. He suddenly stand up to take off Tezuka's hand.  
"Do you need something?""  
"No."  
"Then leave"  
"No"  
"Well if you don't go I'll leave."  
"Fuji" he takes Fuji's wrist into a tight grip.  
"What? Are you going to start to screaming to me again?"  
"No...about that, I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Sorry is not a word that is easy to say Tezuka."  
"It was a mistake. Please understand."  
"Understand what Tezuka, that you did lie to me?"  
"I never lie to you"  
"Yes you did. You told me that even though I talk to much it doesn't bother you, and today you scream that everything that I say it annoys you"  
"Fuji listen"  
"To what?"  
"I was really angry"  
"So you decided to scream to me to get ride of your anger?"  
"No...I just suddenly lost my temper" He let go of Fuji's wrist and low his head.**  
**Fuji could not believe. Tezuka was really sorry.  
"Ok"  
"huh?"  
"I forgive you"  
"Really?"  
"No"  
"Fuji..."  
"Yes, buchou?"  
"I'm sorry I did not meant to hurt you or say those ugly things that I said."  
"Interesting, anyway I don't forgive you. I have to go."  
"No you don't have to go"  
"Yes I do"

Fuji open the door and leave Tezuka all alone by himself. The nurse come in and see that Fuji wasn't anymore there, but he see that other boy was there.  
"Excuse me, do you know were the brunet boy went?"  
"He feels better, so he left"  
"Oh poor boy. It seems that the person he love did something horrible to him"  
"How do you know it was the person he loves?"  
"Well, because you don't start to cry like your mother died because somebody that he doesn't even care did something to him. Of course when is about someone you care you are only sad, but he was crying and I'm sure that his mother is alive so I suppose that the person that he loves did something to him."  
"I better go"

Tezuka left the nursery went to his class. He was not paying any attention to the teacher. So Fuji was in love with him. Unbelievable._ 'So Fuji is in love with me?But I'm not in love with him right? Oh no he can't be in love with me. He told me that he was in love but...'  
_He remember the short description that Fuji gave him.

_'He said it has hazel eyes and uses glasses. He is taller than him. But there are more boys that are taller and has hazel eyes and glasses.' sigh 'Of course is not me I better apologize with Fuji. Oh I hope he forgives me. Well, if he does I have to invite him to sleep over my house.'__  
_Classes pass like that. Tezuka was thinking of a way to apologize to Fuji of course if he had a chance to talk to him.

* * *

TBC...  
Nee...I need some help...ideas...I Have run out of ideas..  
Soo...please...Help!!

Oh and thnxs for the reviews...I have forgot to thank...Sorry...


	7. Apologize accept

**Chapter 7  
Tezuka&Fuji  
|~Perfect Pair~| **

Ok so Tezuka wants to apologize to Fuji but did he make it? No he didn't. Why? Well simple because Fuji avoid Tezuka all day long. Tezuka is confuse because he doesn't know that Fuji is in love with him or probably not anymore nobody knows except for the same Fuji, the owner of his feelings. Well to be honest Fuji yes he still loves Tezuka why? Well, because there is nothing he can do to tell his heart to not love Tezuka since he already try that it still doesn't work.

Anyway, Tezuka wants to apologize to Fuji how? He doesn't know well probably he can call him and tell him that was a mistake but he is so stupid that, this method of calling him doesn't come to his mind. Ah, seriously he need to think a little bit more.

Some time pass and well Tezuka's mother ask him why did Fuji didn't came Teuzka just answered with an 'ah he is coming later.' Well as time pass the big idea come to Tezuka's mind. Who would say that the stoic captain is so stupid when it comes to apologize to someone.

Well Tezuka headed to his living room to get the phone. He gets the phone pick it up and head to his room where he has the number phone of Fuji. The phone starts to ring.

"_Fuji's residence. Yumiko speaking"  
_"Hello"  
"_Oh hello Tezuka-kun"  
_"May I speak to Fuji?"  
"_Sure"_

_And Tezuka only listens a 'Syusuke the phone' and a 'coming' from Fuji._

"_Hello"  
_"Fuji"  
_"Tezuka do you need something?"  
_"I want to apologize to you"  
_"And?"  
_"I'm sorry that was rude from me"  
_"Yes we know"  
_"Please Fuji forgive me"  
_"Ok I forgive you but you own me a thing ok?"  
_"OK"  
_"Well then have a good evening"  
_"Wait"  
_"Yes?"  
_"Can you come over my place?"  
_"To sleep?"  
_"Yes"  
_"Sure…who would say that the stoic Seigaku's captain can invite someone over his house"  
_"Fuji"  
"_Yes….I'll be there in 20 minutes or more or less…Ja ne!"  
_"Ja"

So yes Tezuka is happy because Fuji forgive him. Still he doesn't know why he is happy. Fuji is just his friend right? Is not that he love him or something…naa Tezuka is not in love like he said to Fuji.

Anyway, so Fuji was there walking towards Tezuka's house. Tezuka for a reason still unknown was outside watching the stars. I think is because he is waiting Fuji probably. So he is thinking about Fuji, to be more precise he is thinking about the things that he is going to do. Since well he does not have any idea. Well, for sure is going to have dinner with Fuji because his mother told him to invite Fuji because his mother came with the stupid idea that she wants to know more about Fuji.

With Fuji…He is there right, walking. And of course thinking, why the hell he forgave Tezuka, ok yes he loves him that's the main reason and he doesn't like to be far from Tezuka because yes for him Tezuka is all, basically. He is sure Tezuka doesn't know what are going to do so he take some movies and well nothing else only his toothbrush and a pajama.

Well Fuji reaches Tezuka's house and he sees Tezuka sitting watching the stars. Fuji being Fuji tell Tezuka if he can come in. Tezuka was surprise he was watching the stars for so long he didn't notice Fuji's presence.

So there Tezuka stands up and tells Fuji to come in, he tells her mother that Fuji is already here.

TBC..

* * *

_**Reviews are **__**apreciated**__**....:D:D**_

_**Well...this was not what i was expecting but still...**__**aniway**__**....**__**  
**__**I dunno what will happen in the stay of Fuji....but..naa....**__**Nee...this was short...welll every chapter are shorts....but my motivation comes and goes in seconds...soo...im not day inspired...i'll upload next chapter...**_

_**Oh....**__**  
**__**In the next chapter...:Fuji receives a message...from an unknown person...and Tezuka is jealous. **_

_** Nee....ii **__**dunnnoo**____**iif**__** ii **__**didnt**__** thank last time....nee...**__**soo**____**THNXS**__** TOO **__**YuZiHan**__**--**__**Milisante**__**--**__**Yatsuki**__**--**__**devi**__** no **__**kaze**_


	8. Long Night

**Chapter 8  
Te&Fu  
|~Perfect Pair~|  
**

_'blah blah blah' thoughts and flashbacks.  
'blah blah...blah blah...blah blah' talking by himself  
_"normal" speech  
**_Change of place..._**

So Fuji was in Tezuka house. It was 5:30 in the afternoon. It was almost 6, almost for dinner. In the half our that was left until six, Tezuka and Fuji were just talking, yeah everything about tennis.

"Kunimitsu, Fuji-kun dinner is ready"

"Coming"

Since Ayane wanted to know more about Fuji of course Fuji was going to sit next to her, and well Ayane will ask thinks about him and she will know more about him. So well the rest of Tezuka family was not there they were visiting some relatives. So they were only three person in the house. Fuji sit next to Ayane and Tezuka sit next to Fuji. The dinner was a normal one.

"So Fuji-kun tell me what do you like to do?"  
"Well I like to do photograph and play tennis"  
"Oh but you are not a addict to tenns like Kunimitsu"  
Fuji chuckled softly and well Tezuka was glaring his mother, if we translate his glare we could get the word or words MOTHER STOP! Fuji answer no.  
"O Fuji-kun I don't know that much from you and well you are the only friend that Tezuka had brought home"  
"Well Kunimitsu has a lot of friends, he's just not a person of a lot of words but we still understand him. It's not like we don't like his silence is just that he doesn't talk to much." He smile, and well Tezuka knew that this was going to be the longest dinner he would ever had in his life.

Tezuka was swearing that he would never ever tell Fuji to come over because his mother wants to know more, well thankfully there it won't be such dinner again since this Ayane has ask everything that one person could ask from what is your birthday until which is his favorite color of his sister. Yes everyone could imagine it was the longest dinner ever Tezuka have had, Fuji all dinner called Tezuka by his given name. It's not that Tezuka would mind, his name sound so sweet when Fuji said it. Well, that's what Tezuka thought. Well, he also thought that being with Fuji to many time makes him to think like this.

Thankfully dinner was over and Tezuka and Fuji headed to Tezuka's room. When they were upstairs, Fuji headed to the bathroom to wash his hands and Tezuke head to his own room, he sit down on his chair and heard a bbzzz...on top of his desk it was Fuji's cellphone.

It was a message. Fuji enter Tezuka's room.  
"You have a message" Tezuka said.  
"Oh thanks. Ah, sorry I will just read it, it must be from nee-san."  
"Aa"  
Fuji open his cellphone it was a message it was from a friend if we could call it that way that he met in Chiba. His name Ryota Kimochi(1). Is notthat kind of message that you receive everd ay from someone you don't see since a few months.

_'Syuusuke I love you. I'm coming to visit you'_

'What am I suppose to answer he was the one that end all we have because....he....It's just part of the past I move on....' Fuji thought as he remember what happened.

**_FLASHBACK..._**

_It seems like it was about to rain, dark and big clouds that cover all the sky. Two silhouettes can be seen from afar under a sakura tree. He couldn't believe it, he just play with him just because he wanted to forget someone, he thought he was his only one that he love him with all his heart but he was wrong. He most have knew it from the start is not normal that when you are in the party of your friend and this friend that you met at school months ago and ask you if you want to go somewhere to watch the beautiful night with a lot of stars on the sky and you agree and stay there for at least an hour and when you are coming back to the party you almost fall because it have been raining and the grass was a little wet; you fell, he fell next to you and because you were starting to feel like you could fly you stand up. He asks you 'Are you going to leave here on the ground?' you go and because you are always polite you extend your hand and he pulls you, you fall on top of him and he kiss you but the most surprising things is that you kiss back. He must have known that it's not normal. _

_"Fuji I'm sorry but I thought that if I was with you then I could forget him" Ryota said.  
Fuji was just there crying suddenly it started to rain. "I'll take you home" Ryota open his mouth one last time, as he take Fuji's hand on his and pulls him.  
"LET GO!"  
__"okay" as he left.  
So this was the end of everything. It all started with a kiss and ended like this with a broken heart. Why the hell did he make his hopes grow up.  
**END OF THE FLASHBACK...**_

"Fuji you okay?"  
"Oh yes Tezuka, it was no one important don't worry. Want to see a movie? I brought one"  
"Hai"  
It was a funny movie it ended soon well at least that's how Tezuka felt it. They brush their teeth and went to bed. Well since Fuji didn't brought a futon...  
"Mother were is the other futon where Fuji is going to sleep"  
"Oh Kunimitsu I forgot that Fuji-kun was coming I send it to the laundry service it was dirty. He can sleep in the bed with you right Kunimitsu I hope that Fuji-kun doesn't mind or do you mind?"  
He was speechless did he heard well? She said he could sleep in the same bed as Tezuka. How was he going to do that? He was in love with him and well Tezuka's bed is not that big we could say but it was enough for both to sleep there.  
He didn't answer.  
"Fuji-kun are you okay? Do you mind to sleep with Kunimitsu? I really forgot that you were coming."  
"Well I don't know if Kunimitsu minds, because I don't got any inconvenience."  
"I don't mind neither"  
"Well that's good, then have a good night boys." She left the room.

So Fuji and Tezuka were left alone. "Tezuka you do mind nee?"  
"No"  
"Yes you do, I know you I can sleep in the couch in the living room."  
"No you're going to sleep with me"  
_'Then it will be the most wonderful night I will be spending the night with the person I love unfortunately he doesn't' _Fuji thought.  
_'Oh god, why mother you did this on purpose. Well, then that means she wants to pair me up with Fuji?'_ Tezuka thought.  
"Nee Kunimitsu I'm going to change, thanks for inviting me over." He said with a true smile.  
"Mother forced me" he reply quickly. Fuji's true smile was replaced with a fake smile. So that was the real reason why he invited him. It hurts, the truth hurts. His heart broke a little bit more.

"Sou ka" he said with a melancholic tone. He entered to the bathroom.

_'Tezuka Kunimitsu what's wrong with you?... You also wanted Fuji to come over...yes but he sounded sad when he said sou ka right? ... yes ... Oh no did I hurt him? ... yes and a lot again... what do you mean by again? ... well when you scream at him in the rooftop you hurt him...well yes but'_

"I'm back"  
"I'm sorry" Tezuka said.  
"You're sorry about what?"  
"I didn't meant what I said a while ago"  
"Oh you mean the MOTHER FORCE ME?"  
"hn"  
"Well Tezuka I don't know then what you wanted me to think because what other thing could it stand for?"  
"I did wanted you to come it's just that mother gave me the idea to invite you."  
"hahahaha..." Fuji laugh.  
Tezuka raised an eyebrow. 'What's so funny' glare.  
"Kunimitsu doesn't know how to express his feelings. That's what is funny...Saa...don't worry Mitsu is okay. We better go to sleep can I have the side facing the wall"  
"Sure"  
So they sleep Fuji facing the wall well he wasn't exactly facing the wall he was facing Tezuka back and Tezuka facing the other edge. He couldn't sleep of course is was not because Fuji was there next to him feeling his hot breath in his neck. It felt so damn good to have the tensai's breath in your neck. Obviously Fuji was asleep already, then he remember that Fuji got a message early he is wondering who is the sender. He reached Fuji's cellphone. It is not proper to read other people messages specially if they are next to you breathing in your neck asleep right? Is just not proper but he gives a damn nobody is going to send messages to his Syusuke. Wait did he said HIS SYUSUKE. Seriously spending so much time with the tensai is affecting him. He read the message.

_'Syuusuke I love you, I'm coming to visit you.'  
_Oh my God he was seriously angry, he was....  
_'I'm not jealous...yes you are...no I'm not...Yes you are...Because of what? ...because somebody is coming to visit and saying I love you to your syusuke...I'm not jealous...Yes and my name is guarajambala(2)'_

Tezuka put back the cellphone and turn to see Fuji he was really close to his face. He look so angelical that he forgot that he was angry. He wanted him all for him and only him...he put his hand on Fuji's cheek he could fell the softness in the skin and with his thumb he started to brush his cheek. He place a soft small kiss on Fuji's thin and soft lips. It felt good, after all he fall in love with Fuji. The he hug him.  
Fuji was awake well half but was more awake than asleep as Tezuka was...  
"I love you" he whisper.  
A small smile crept in Tezuka face...

**TBC...**

* * *

**(1) ok so this Ryota Kimochi is someone I created obviously the name was already created I just search Ryota on internet and found that it existed and the Kimochi came to my mind just to find out that it already existed...ó.ò...And then you will find how he is yes his physical...  
(2) Guarajambala....is a river that cross Honduras and El Salvador and we say YEAH AND MY NAME IS GUARAJAMBALA when something is not true....well...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: TEZUKA GETS IN AN ACCIDENT....**

**Well a long chapter finally...school has keep me busy and well is 12 am I'm always inspired at that hour...**  
**BYEE....REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATE...:D:D:D...  
just comment and you will make up my day....:D:D:D**


End file.
